


Making Christmas

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Drinking, F/M, Hermione works for Draco, Pining, Sneaky Slytherins, Talk of sex, Unrequited Love, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Draco Malfoy, known as the Pumpkin King, takes the opportunity to impress his head of Public Relations, Hermione Granger.





	1. The Pumpkin King

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unkindness to Ron and the Weasley family. 
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks to Kim for betaing this for me! She’s always totally awesome about getting it back to me and that’s for the numerous send backs!

**October 31, 2006  
Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire, England**  
  
"Congratulations, young Malfoy!"  
  
"Hear! Hear! Another success!"  
  
"Brilliant as always, Draco!"  
  
The chorus of applause and congratulations sounded throughout the room as he made his way through the bodies. It had been nearly five years since the beginning of the traditional Malfoy Halloween Ball. He owed it all to his second in command, really. It was her idea to help improve his image. A public relations campaign to rival all others.  
  
And it had worked.  
  
The first year started off simply enough: a ball hosted by the Malfoy family, but embracing the Muggle tradition of costumes, scares, and outlandish decorations that frightened as well as amazed. With the death of his parents, it made things easier. People were much less likely to trust the likes of Lucius, but others were willing to give Draco a chance. Much of that fell on the shoulders of Harry Potter and his post-war interview where he revealed what happened during the war where Draco was concerned. Not everyone felt that he was the monster they had painted him to be.  
  
But it was a twofold attack. The second part had been to employ someone that was respected by the entire Wizarding world to run his campaign. He detested the Weasley family, and none of them would have given him the time of day. After all, he had poisoned Ron. It wasn't done purposefully, but he regretted that bit the least of all the things he'd done. Potter was determined to have a low key life and cared nothing for politics or anything else that could be used to bribe someone into doing his bidding.  
  
Granger had been a different story. He'd thought a lot about it, really. She was hopelessly attached to Weasley at the time, and he knew that he would have to make the offer too good to resist. He knew a few things that she actually cared about. Her friends, none of which he would piss on if they were on fire, her intelligence, which was unrivaled, even though it was difficult to admit it., and the rights of other magical creatures.   
  
And that was the way he found his in with her.  
  
The first letter to meet with her had been returned an hour later. The second had the words "Leave me alone" scribbled across the front. The third came with a howler from Weasley. The fourth had two howlers, one from Weasley and one from her. The fifth letter he sent had a howler from him to tell Weasley to mind his own business and came with a thick envelope with his proposal for business with Hermione inside.  
  
That got her attention. He had enough political influence to help her pass through some of the more difficult hurdles in the Ministry to get the laws she wanted to be passed. He'd laid it all out in a thirty-page dissertation about his plans should she agree to come on board and be his public relations manager. She'd agreed to meet with him, in a public place so he couldn't hurt her with witnesses around.

  
He remembered the meeting like it was yesterday.  
  
**July 8, 2001  
The Leaky Cauldron**  
  
She was there before he was. He assumed it was to get a seat where she could see everything that was happening. She was dressed smartly in a grey business suit and yellow heels, which he had to admit, set off the grey of the suit. He took a seat across from her at the cafe and ordered tea and scones.  
  
She stared at him expectantly, reached into her bag, and placed the envelope onto the table. "Let's discuss this as quickly as possible."  
  
He shrugged. "I think it's pretty self-explanatory."  
  
"Why? Why me?"  
  
He was silent for a moment as the waitress placed his tea in front of him and he let the sound around them fill the air for a moment before he answered. "You're the only logical choice."  
  
She tilted her head. "Logical choice? How so?"  
  
He stirred his tea and brought it up to his lips. "You're a war heroine. People listen to what you say, whether they want to or not because your voice is shrill and demands that they do so. Your intelligence is unrivaled. There's a further list, but you know why I'm making this offer."  
  
She sighed. "What exactly do you want me to do?"  
  
"Come on, Granger. You know what you need to do. Stand beside me at ribbon cuttings, boast to the media about how I've changed..."  
  
"Have you changed?"  
  
His eyes met hers. "Would I be sitting here, proposing to work with you, not just work with you, give you substantial resources to do what you want and need for the rights of other creatures, if I hadn't changed?"  
  
"Yes. You're an opportunist."  
  
He wrinkled his nose. "You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
"When it exploits others, it is."  
  
He shrugged. "Exploits is such a nasty word."  
  
"That doesn't make it less accurate."  
  
He smiled. "True. Alright, let's lay our cards on the table, shall we? What is it you want, or what could I provide, to get you to agree?"  
  
She was quiet for a moment and placed both hands on the envelope. "I want to be able to control your charitable funds."  
  
"Done."  
  
"I want you to agree with everything I say in public no matter how much you disagree."  
  
He furrowed his brow. "As long as you don't tell everyone that I fancy men, fine."  
  
She smiled at that. "Tempting." She tilted her head as she stared at him. "You'll do what I tell you because it's for your own good, publically. Any dalliances that you have, keep them behind closed doors and use contraceptive charms. We may be in a new age, but a lot of the people you want acknowledgment from are still old-fashioned. A hasty wedding or an illegitimate child would go a long way to set you back."  
  
"Wait. Are you saying you accept the job?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Splendid."  
  
She heaved a sigh. "Right. Do you agree to my terms?"  
  
"Sure, Granger."  
  
"And you'll stop calling me Granger. You'll treat me as an equal."  
  
He nodded. "Fine. Hermione."  
  
"Thank you." She looked at the envelop again. "I've been thinking about what it is you want to accomplish. You want people to see beyond your past, and given that you're a nasty git, that will be a problem."  
  
"You mean that in the past tense, right?"  
  
"We'll see. But your problem is overcoming the dark seediness that comes with your name. I suggest a ball."  
  
"A ball? What sort of ball?"  
  
She reached into her bag and removed a Muggle notepad and a pen. She began writing something on it which Draco couldn't see and then looked up at him. "I think it should have a theme. Something that says that you're willing to step outside of your comfort zone to have a good time."  
  
He furrowed his brow. "But I'm not willing."  
  
She frowned. "Yes, you are. You want to have a different persona with the public, then you have to present one. Given that Halloween is a rather large holiday for our world, I would suggest that you set the ball around that. It would enable you to embrace something that is fun but at the same time, allow you to provide something spooky. I suggest we keep it small for the first one. Maybe only one hundred people, but make it noticeable figures. And after your ball is a success, we can have another the following year. Eventually, wonderful Halloween parties will become synonymous with the name Malfoy. Hence, your name will no longer spell death and destruction, but the life of the party." She smiled then. "The Pumpkin King."  
  
He thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, Granger. I mean, Hermione. I'll follow your direction on this."  
  
"That's the smartest decision you've ever made."  
  
**Present Day**  
  
He had to agree with her. It had become the vast success that she had said it would. People respected him. After the third year, there had been over a thousand people attend the Halloween party. It had been a vastly anticipated event, one that everyone wanted a ticket to attend. But Hermione always kept the guest list selective and made sure to invite high profile people in both industry and government, while also inviting those that would make him look better, such as orphanages. The company also provided for the children by donating costumes to every child.  
  
She'd done the unthinkable and made his family one worth knowing. She had surpassed even his expectations. She was sublime.  
  
The only problem was that she was still attached to Weasley, and it was a point that Draco just did not want to bear. In fact, he had lodged such a campaign against her dating Weasley that she had barred him from even speaking about their relationship to her. And she kept any and all of her personal problem with the red-headed bane of his existence from him. After a scan of the crowd, he could see clearly that she was not in the room. Her be-speckled friend and his fiancée were both in attendance. However, Weasley and Granger were both absent and he fumed, hoping they hadn’t gone to some abandoned corner of his home to shag.  
  
That would be grounds to nearly get her fired. He wouldn’t fire her, but he would ban Weasley from his home and set fire to the room. He decided to see if her friends knew where she was. After all, the success of the evening had to be shared with her.  
  
He walked up to Harry and Ginny and noticed that the woman kept looking worriedly over her shoulder at the hall beside them.  _Maybe they went down that hall._  
  
Instead of following his thoughts, he greeted Potter and Ginny Weasley. “Welcome. Having a good time?”  
  
Potter was always loathed to admit that he enjoyed his parties, but Draco knew that he did. Hermione had told him once. It helped to take his mind off the fact that his life had irrevocably changed over twenty-five years ago on that very night.  
  
“It’s alright,” Potter said with a shrug of his shoulder. “Hermione outdid herself this time.”  
  
Draco nodded and smiled. “I agree. She’s got a special talent for this kind of thing. Who would have thought?” He looked to Ginny. “You look lovely, Miss Weasley.”  
  
She smiled politely, although he could sense the eye roll she wanted to give. “Thank you, Malfoy.”  
  
“But as we were speaking of Hermione, do you know where she is? There is a host of people who would like to congratulate her on her excellent party planning skills.”  
  
Harry looked to Ginny and frowned. “She’s busy.”  
  
He looked between the two of them. “Busy with what?”  
  
It was then that Weasley stormed out of one of the parlors and stopped briefly and took a deep breath. His face was flushed and he was obviously furious. When his eyes met Draco’s, they hardened and an angry fire appeared in the blue depths. Harry moved away from Ginny and over to Ron to speak to him. Ron pushed him away and came after Draco, but the blond had his wand out first and made sure that Ron saw it, but kept his back to the party. “I don’t know what you’re on about, Weasley, but you touch me I’ll hex you so hard your grandchildren will feel it,” he said only loud enough for them to hear.  
  
Ginny tugged on her brother’s arm. “Ron, let’s go,” she said softly and tugged him with her, drawing the eyes of a few people nearby. “Come on. Don’t do this here,” she said again, this time, more force behind her words. Harry was now by her side again and both were helping to coax Ron from the room. When they succeeded, Draco slipped his wand back into the sleeve of his waistcoat. He walked into the room that Ron had exited from and found Hermione standing on the terrace, all her weight braced on her hands as she cried.  
  
He closed the door behind him and sealed it. He wouldn’t let anyone see her this way as she would hate it. Draco took several strides across the floor and came to stand beside her. He held a handkerchief out to her and she looked at it then him. Her brown eyes were red from crying, her face splotchy. She was emotionally wrought and he wanted to make her feel better.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
She took the handkerchief from him and wiped at a tear. “I’m fine,” she said finally.  
  
“Right.”  
  
She took a deep breath. “I am. I’m fine.” He wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince him or her. “You should get back to the party. It will look odd if you’re not there.”  
  
He shrugged. “I have more important matters at the moment. When you’re ready, we’ll go out.”  
  
She sighed. “Great. More gossip.”  
  
He furrowed his brow. “Care to explain to me what that means?”  
  
She turned and faced the room, resting against the railing. “Ron thinks we’re having an affair.”  
  
He wanted to suggest that they do just that but instead went for humor. “I think I would remember our meetings better if that were happening.”  
  
She nearly smiled, but instead, she just shook her head. “It’s not funny.”  
  
“It is, really. To think that you would compromise your relationship in such a way is rather humorous.”  
  
She looked up at him. “Meaning?”  
  
He shoved his hands into his pockets. “You’re far too noble a person to ever do that to someone you care about. And if he thinks that of you, then he doesn’t know you as well as you had hoped.”  
  
It appeared as if she was going to cry again. “That was my point.”  
  
“Right. Look, Hermione, I’m not going to speak ill of Weasley...”  
  
“That’s a first...”  
  
He continued on as if she hadn’t said anything, “but can you say that you’re happy in your relationship?”  
  
“No. That’s why we fought. I’m not happy. He’s so distrustful of me. I’ve never given him a reason to think that I would cheat on him.”  
  
“Men are stupid.”  
  
“Present company included?”  
  
He smiled and nodded. “You’d know that better than anyone.” He sighed and took the handkerchief from her and wiped at the mascara beneath her eyes. “I can’t have you go out there looking a mess.”  
  
She shook her head. “I don’t want to go to the party.”  
  
“Yes, you do. You planned it all. It’s as much about you as it is about me. You deserve the accolades for the hard work you put into it.”  
  
“I don’t feel like it, Draco.”  
  
He nodded. “I know. But I imagine you fake all sorts of things considering I can’t imagine Weasley having much in the ways of sexual prowess, so what’s one more,” he said with a smile.  
  
She rolled her eyes and removed his hands from her face. “That was a low blow.”  
  
He shrugged. “It’s the way I fight,” he said with a smile. “Come, Hermione.”  
  
She took several deep breaths and she stopped walking halfway across the room to check her make up. Draco removed the wards from the room and they exited together. He ushered her through the crowd where people congratulated her on doing such a wonderful job with the planning. He could tell she still didn’t want to be there, but she was now smiling. And really, that’s all he cared about.


	2. Hermione's Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Unkindness to Ron and the Weasley family.
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks to Kim for betaing this for me! She’s always totally awesome about getting it back to me and that’s for the numerous send backs!

  
  
  
**November 3, 2006  
Malfoy Industries, London, England**  
  
Draco entered Hermione's office without knocking, as was the usual way. He was looking down at the missive she'd sent to him that morning explaining that their meeting was cancelled. Hermione did not cancel meetings. Nor did she show up late for them. He was determined to figure out what catastrophe could occur that would cause her to not show up for a meeting she had planned.  
  
He found her standing near the large windows, looking over the city below. Her back was to him, her arms were folded over her chest, and her head was lowered. She was sad. He heaved a sigh and decided to trod along and downplay it. "Morning, Hermione. Care to explain this?"  
  
She turned to look at him and frowned at the meeting cancellation letter. "I don't think an explanation is needed."  
  
"Actually, in the five years you've worked here you have never cancelled a meeting. I think some explanation is warranted," he said as he took a seat behind her desk in her chair, which he knew would make her angry. In his opinion, though, angry was better than sad. He could deal with angry.  
  
She shook her head and turned to face him fully. "I'm just..."  
  
"Depressed?"  
  
"I'm not depressed," she barked back. "Not in the mood, though."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "If we cancelled meetings for that reason I would never come to them," he said and tilted his head at her, examining her closely. "Something else has happened, right?"  
  
She looked at the floor and he could see that she was fighting back tears. "Ron moved out."  
  
 _About bloody time_ , Draco thought but was smart enough not to say. "I see. So, he wasn't willing to listen to your side of things?"  
  
"No. He's just...he's being ridiculous."  
  
"As is his want." She started to argue with him but he held up a hand to stop her. "No, you don't get to argue with me now. He's accused you of cheating on him and took this delusion so far as to end your relationship. I think ridiculous is a great way of describing him."  
  
She frowned and moved over to her desk, but didn't ask him to get up. "That's not the worst part."  
  
"There's something worse than being labeled a liar and a cheater?"  
  
She sighed and sat on the edge of her desk. "In a sense. The part that upsets me the most is that I'm...uninvited."  
  
"Uninvited to what?”  
  
“To Christmas. Ron has made it very clear that he doesn’t want me there, whether the rest of them agree with the decision or not. And Harry, as usual, is refusing to take sides. I've spent every Christmas with them since the before the war. They had become my family."  
  
"That's simple enough. Spend Christmas with me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I spend enough time with you."  
  
He furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin. "And that bothers you?"  
  
She looked over at him and smiled. "Not as much as it used to."  
  
He felt his heart swell a bit. Maybe she did like him, just a little. "So, what's so special about this Christmas with the Weasleys, then? Do they have reindeer?"  
  
"No. But they had a tree and music and laughter. I had really come to miss that, you know. Especially after the war when I needed happiness the most. It was there to comfort me and show me that things could go back to normal."  
  
He listened to her and wanted so much to give her all of those things. In fact, it was all he could do to remain seated in her chair and not stand to wrap her in his arms and assure her that nothing would ever make her cry again. But that was sentimental and not at all him. But he did want to make her happy. "Why don't we do Christmas at my manor? We could have a party like Halloween."  
  
She shook her head. "Most people spend Christmas with family."  
  
"I don't," he said softly. "Besides, my family never did anything for Christmas, really. It could be fun!"  
  
She frowned. "Why would you want to? It's not exactly a holiday that makes me think of you."  
  
"Why? Because I'm dark and dreary?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled. "No, because it's overly sentimental, mushy, happy, and not at all gloomy. Those are all things you try to avoid."  
  
He smiled. "Funny. I had been thinking that only a moment ago."  
  
"So, why would you want to go through the trouble?"  
  
He sighed and tilted his head. "I feel partially responsible for your mess with Weasley. He does think the affair you're having is with me. And if they're taking this away from you, it's only right that I give it back."  
  
She chuckled a bit and shook her head ruefully. "That is some very twisted logic."  
  
"Aren't you the one who told me I was twisted not two months ago when I suggested charming some mannequins to come alive to look like the brides of Dracula?"  
  
"You only said that in the hopes of having an orgy," she said, exasperated with where this conversation had gone. Although, he noticed the blush tinged her cheeks and he smiled to himself. "I thought that warranted an insult."  
  
He shrugged. "It was only a suggestion. It did not require you to dump water into my lap."  
  
She laughed then. "I thought you needed cooling off," she said as she stood and began straightening files on her desk.  
  
He smiled. "So, it's set then?"  
  
"What's set?"  
  
"We'll have a party for Christmas. And this time, you let me handle the details. I'll plan it. Consider it an early Christmas present."  
  
She looked weary, unsure, even. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Very," he said as he stood. "Leave it all to me. I'll make it the most memorable Christmas you've ever had."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Fine. Surprise me."  
  
He smiled then. "I will. Now, I'll leave you to your job of making me look like an upstanding member of society and I'll start on the Christmas plans."  
  
He left and could feel her watching him as he exited the door. He needed help, and the only people he could think to help him were his friends.  
  
*~*  
  
 **November 3, 2006 - Evening  
Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire, England**  
  
"Explain to me why you're doing this?" Theo said as he leaned against the fireplace in the main parlor of Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Because the Weasley family has disowned her because they believe we're having an affair..."  
  
"Are you?" Blaise interrupted.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No. She just works for me."  
  
"But you're hoping that there will be more to it," Greg chimed.  
  
Draco turned and faced them all. "If you're asking me if I'm doing this with the hopes of getting into Hermione's pants...then the answer is yes. But I want more than just to separate her from her knickers..."  
  
"Holy Bollocks," Theo said quickly. "You're in love with her!"  
  
Draco started to protest, but Blaise interrupted. "That makes complete sense! You bring her name up in every conversation."  
  
"You bought her expensive sapphire earrings for her birthday," Theo suggested.  
  
"You dumped Astoria after she insulted her," Greg supplied.  
  
"You care if she's happy," Blaise said with a shake of his head.  
  
"I can't believe it. Draco Malfoy is in love with Hermione Granger," Theo said as he started laughing and Blaise followed.  
  
Greg, however, stayed rather stoic and Draco looked at him expectantly. "You're not going to laugh, too?"  
  
Greg shook his head. "I actually think it would work between you two, so I don't see the humor."  
  
"It would never work," Blaise answered. "No one would put up with him for that long."  
  
"Thanks, Blaise," Draco said as he used his wand to bring a stack of books to the middle of the floor.  
  
"What I mean is you're dark, she's light." He sighed. "She was one third of the Golden Trio. You're one third of the Malfoy Trio that nearly helped to destroy our world. Society would implode in on itself if you..."  
  
"I know, Blaise!" Draco shouted. "I bloody know all of this. She's too good for me. You're not telling me anything I don't know! But I don't want to hear that right now. I want you to help me go through these books about Christmas and come up with a plan of attack for this party because I'm going to make it the best Christmas she ever had."  
  
"Why?" Theo asked, concerned for his friend. "If you feel it's hopeless, which you obviously do, why would you put yourself out like that?"  
  
Draco sat on the floor in front of the sofa and opened one of the books, ignoring his friend's question. Greg, however, answered. "Because you love her and part of loving her means seeing her happy whether it's with you or not."  
  
The explanation hung in the air between the friends and Draco could feel his cheeks turning pink under their gaze. Greg picked up one of the books and sat in the chair beside Draco's spot on the floor. Blaise and Theo soon followed suit and the friends sat in silence, reading books about Christmas for hours.  
  
*~*


	3. Draco's Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Unkindness to Ron and the Weasley family. 
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks to Kim for betaing this for me! She’s always totally awesome about getting it back to me and that’s for the numerous send backs!

  
**November 27, 2006 – Mid-Day  
Malfoy Enterprises – London, England**  
  
  
The next few weeks were spent writing down ideas that he'd found in books and that his friends had thought would make a statement. He was deep in plans when Hermione entered his office. She paused in front of his desk and looked over the stack of books to see what he was writing so diligently. She smiled a bit as she realized that it was plans for his 'Christmas' party.   
  
She cleared her throat and Draco looked up at her and immediately covered what he was writing with his hand, trying to shield it from her. "Hermione," he said, needlessly.   
  
She held out the Daily Prophet and he unfolded it. "Page four has a wonderful article about you and your recent donation to an orphanage and how you've invited the children at the home to your home for Christmas."  
  
Draco read over it and saw that it was rather glowing. When he finished with the article, he put the paper on the table and sighed. He realized she was still standing in front of him and looked up at her expectantly. "What?"  
  
"You didn't tell me about the donation."  
  
"I thought I had discussed it with you," he said vaguely.  
  
"Draco, you've donated to an orphanage and invited those children to your home for Christmas."  
  
"I don't understand the problem," he said as he folded his arms across his chest.   
  
"Maybe you're going a bit overboard with this party planning?"  
  
His eyes widened as he looked at her. "Overboard? Aren't you the one who put a ghostly pirate ship in my ball room?" he questioned.   
  
Hermione shrugged. "Halloween is a time to be grandiose."  
  
"And Christmas is a time of quiet contemplation?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, but it should be about family..."  
  
"Yes, well, my family is dead, I have money that six generations couldn't frivolously spend, and I want to do this. I don't understand your sudden attitude about it."  
  
"I don't have an attitude!" She stood straighter. "Maybe you shouldn't go through the trouble."  
  
He looked down at his desk and released a snort of derision. "You have no faith that I can make this fun, do you?"  
  
She began thumbing through the books on his desk and frowned. "It's not that..."  
  
"Then what is  _it_  exactly?"   
  
Hermione frowned. "It won't be the same."  
  
He smiled in relief. "Good. It's going to be better than what you're used to. Just wait and see."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Have some faith in me, please. I can do this. I can make Christmas great!" She looked unconvinced and his shoulders slumped. "What can I do to convince you that everything will work out as it should?"  
  
She released a pent up breath and shook her head. "I'm not sure anything you say can really settle my nerves about it. But if you want me to trust you then I'll do my very best to do just that."  
  
He smiled then. "Good. Now get out of my office before you ruin the surprises I have in store for you," he said as he ushered her towards the door.  
  
"Draco," she said, turning to face him once more. "Just one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We've gone a long way to restore your reputation. Don't do anything to screw it up."  
  
"You have my word as a Malfoy."  
  
Her face fell and a sneer formed on her lips. "I'm going to need something a little more tangible than that."  
  
He snorted. "You're so irritating."  
  
She shrugged. "You didn't hire me for my winning personality; you hired me for my brain."  
  
"No, I hired you for your arse, it just happened to be attached to you and your brain."  
  
She smirked. "It's a package deal."  
  
"And you've been a pain in my arse since I've hired you. Now, again, get out of my office before you ruin the surprise."  
  
"Fine. I'm leaving." She walked to the door and stopped to see that he was staring at her arse and chuckled a bit as she left his office. She did like the attention. Draco had made subtle hints towards being attracted to her in the past, but he'd never acted on it. He'd done nice things for her, paid for lavish vacations, expensive gifts, but he'd always kept his distance, in a roundabout way.   
  
She wondered how much of this he was actually doing for her and how much of it he was doing to prove that he could. She'd gone on and on about how the Weasley's threw the best Christmas parties around. He had to have felt that she laid a challenge at his feet. Now he was seeking to outdo them, it seemed.  
  
She was attracted to him. She'd have to be dead not to be. Draco's grey eyes were windows into his every emotion. It was easy to tell what he was feeling simply by the color grey his eyes had turned. His high cheek bones, pouty lips, and porcelain skin were the envy of most women. And having caught him coming out of the shower once, on accident, he had the body of a Greek god with chiseled, sinewy muscle packed beneath taut skin. It was the first time she'd ever shagged Ron and thought of someone else.   
  
That was never something she would admit, though. Attraction for Draco or not, she would never act on it and hated that people thought that they were together, especially Ron. Her heart was broken and even if this all meant that Draco did want more from her, did want them to be together, she wasn't sure she was ready to move on and give up on what had once made her so happy. In fact, she hated that it had ended, and over his own stubbornness. Who couldn't he be rational, for once, and understand that she loved him and wouldn't do him the dishonor of cheating on him, let alone with her boss.   
  
But they were done. He'd proven that. He had turned his mother against her and probably the rest of the family. She wasn't sure about them as she was afraid to contact them and ask. But she wouldn't let it get to her. Draco was trying to do the right thing by her and give her something she wanted which was warmth and comfort on Christmas. It was the time of year she missed her parents more than she ever did. Christmas had always been a happy time for them, a chance to get together and share in the love they felt for one another. But their memory loss and relocation to Australia after the war, it hadn't been the same. The closest she got to that feeling was the Weasley home. It wasn't big, by any means, but it was warm, cozy, and so full of love. That's what she would miss the most. She felt utterly accepted and welcomed. Draco's home still gave her the creeps, even though he'd had almost the entire interior gutted and redone. She would never tell him that, though, as he always seemed rather eager to please her.  
  
She sat in her chair behind her desk and worried her bottom lip. Draco liked her. It wasn't even a secret anymore, really. Everyone knew. But she'd never given anyone the chance to think that she felt the same way. She'd always remained guarded in her feelings or attraction to the last Malfoy heir. And she thought that he might have turned his attention to someone else when he started a relationship with Astoria, who she had never liked. But she did make Draco happy. And then suddenly, as quickly as Draco had started to date her, she had disappeared from his life. He had never said why or even approached the topic of her sudden departure, but Hermione felt like he wasn't even upset that she was no longer around.  
  
This brought her back to Draco and his feelings for her. He was going through a lot of trouble for her. She felt guilty, like she should tell him where she thought they stood so that he hadn't set his hopes too high. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. But maybe she wanted someone to feel that way about her. For so long, she and Ron had been in a sort of rut and not at all like it once was. They had been drifting apart, which is why she assumes he started to believe that she was having an affair. But if she was honest with herself, then she knew that it was ending long before it did. But she wasn't sure she was ready or even wanted anything with Draco.   
  
He had changed, drastically so. He had tendencies to be kind, when he thought no one was looking. He had a diabolical sense of humor and often used other's mishaps to cause himself to laugh. He always gave as good as he got in their arguments, but never used that words that could destroy the foundation of their friendship. He'd done well by her, which was more than she had ever expected. She sighed and smiled a bit. She'd see what happened. If nothing else, she was going to be gracious and supportive of his Christmas event and make sure that the gifts he bought the children from the orphanage were appropriate for their ages. She nodded. "I can do that," she said softly to herself. It was then that she realized working for Draco had become more than just a job but had become a chance to do good for other people, and even for herself.  
  
*~*  
  
 **December 11, 2006 - Evening  
Malfoy Enterprises – London, England**  
  
Hermione gathered the few files she was going to take home with her and made her way out of her office. It was only two weeks until Christmas and she had hardly seen Draco in most of that time. She knew he was coming into the office, but he'd been locked away behind closed doors doing Merlin only knew what. He was being incredibly secretive about his plans, which normally wouldn't bother her. He had his secrets and things that he liked to do on his own that usually kept him out of her hair and not arguing with her. But she knew what rested on this plan of his and it worried her that he was becoming so consumed in it.  
  
She was walking towards the lift to leave when she saw Draco's secretary exit his office shaking her head in what looked to be exasperation. She stopped the woman and questioned her about their boss. "Draco's still here?"  
  
"Yes. And he's being more stubborn than ever," she said. Claudine was a woman in her mid-forties who had a vague resemblance to Narcissa. She was very good at her job, but Hermione knew that she'd been hired because she resembled his late mother. The loss of Narcissa had been one that had weighed heavy on him, and it was something that still haunted him when he thought no one was looking. Hermione worked with him enough to see when the sadness over the loss would creep in and steal his normally chipper mood.  
  
"What's he done now?" Hermione asked, heaving out a breath.  
  
Claudine put her hands on her hips and regaled the story to her. "This morning while I was at home, getting ready for the day, no less, one of his house elves popped into my home, unannounced and informed me that their master is working himself to the bone."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Why would they come to you?"  
  
"Something about them being sworn not to go to  _you_. You see, they were concerned because Draco hadn't eaten in a few days and him having dizzy spells and such. When I came in this morning, I ordered him breakfast from the Leaky Cauldron, but he wouldn't eat it and for lunch I went to that place on Diagon Alley he likes...you know, the new Italian one? Not a bite. He's so consumed with this party that he won't stop doing anything but work on it."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'll talk to him, Claudine. If nothing else, I'll force feed him."  
  
She nodded. "I leave him in your capable hands, Hermione. Merlin knows he never does anything anyone tells him, with the exception of you."  
  
Hermione watched her walk away and then moved over to Draco's office doors. She knocked only to hear his voice on the other side. "Claudine if you bring another morsel of food in here, I'll fire you."  
  
Hermione opened the door and leaned against the frame. "I don't have any food and I'm not Claudine. Lucky for you," she said softly.  
  
He looked at her briefly and then went back to the book settled on his desk in front of him. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm heading out."  
  
He glanced at her again and then furrowed his brow. "You're telling me this, why?"  
  
"Because Claudine did tell me about your lack of eating as of late. I have an empty cupboard and was going to grab some Pad Thai if you wanted to join me."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm busy."  
  
She walked into his office, put her files and bag in the chair in front of his desk and closed the book. "All work and no play make's Draco a dull boy," she said with a smile. "Come on. I'll even have them add shrimp just for you."  
  
"Hermione, I'm deep in the planning and execution phase of my project..."  
  
"This is if you’re well enough to attend, at this rate. It's one meal, Draco. You might be surprised by how much more energy you have to work on this party."  
  
He seemed to contemplate this for a moment and then smirked. "An offer I can't refuse?"  
  
"You're used to making those," she said with a smile.   
  
He looked at the book and stood finally to stretch. "Fine. But only because I can't take one more creature nagging at me."  
  
"Whatever the reason, Draco," she said as she grabbed her files, bag, and led the way out of his office. As they made their way into the life, Hermione looked over at him. "How's the planning going?"  
  
"Fine. Greg has been a big help."  
  
She could see that. Of Draco's closest friends, she had always thought that Greg Goyle was the most loyal. Blaise and Theo would help Draco out in a pinch, but they would also take the piss out of him for most anything he did. She tucked the files away into her bag and decided to offer her help. "You know, Draco, if you need any help with this party..."  
  
"I've got it covered, thanks," he said with a tight smile.   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "With your recent foray into party planning, I suppose you won't need my help for next year's Halloween bash," she said as she stared at the door in front of them.  
  
He turned and looked at her then. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, if you pull this off with success, then you don't really need me."  
  
"Not true," he said, and he left it at that.  
  
She huffed out a breath and turned to face him. "You know, you're really being insufferable."  
  
He looked at her stunned. "Insufferable? How so?"  
  
"You won't let me help because you claim you don't need it, but then you're adamant about needing me with little to no explanation."  
  
He tilted his head as he stared at her, and then smiled. "Hermione, just because I have this handled doesn't mean that I ever want to do it again. I would be much happier leaving details of party planning to you and your minions."  
  
"So, why not let me help with this?"  
  
"Because..." he sighed, "it's something I'm trying to do nice for you. If you get involved then that defeats the purpose of doing it  _for_  you. So, do me a favor and back off." They exited the lift and began to make their way out to the street. They were silent as they walked towards the Thai restaurant as Hermione mulled over what he'd said. It was as she had suspected. He was doing it for her. She felt a great deal of guilt at the thought that maybe she had forced him into this. As they entered the restaurant, they were shown to a table. Draco lifted the menu and frowned. "I don't know that I really want Pad Thai."  
  
"You don't have to do this," she blurted.  
  
He nodded. "I know. I am thinking shrimp, though."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I mean the party. I know I whined to you about not being able to go to Christmas at the Weasley's, but that's not your problem to fix, Draco. You didn't cause it so you shouldn't be the salve to heal it."  
  
He stared at her for a moment and closed his menu. "I should have known that you were going to beat this poor dead animal into a bloody pulp," he said finally. "Let's get something straight. I do things because I want to do them. Not because I was guilt induced into it, or made me feel badly that I should. I've never given in to doing what everyone thought was right. I do it because I want to. You should know that after working with me for five years, now. So, believe me when I say that I want to do this and my reasons shouldn't come under question."  
  
"But they are under question when..."  
  
"Why? Why do you care why I'm doing this? I'm doing something nice. Can't you just let me do it?"  
  
"What are your reasons?"  
  
"I want to see you happy!" he said finally, which seemed to take both of them by surprise. He'd said something he hadn't meant to say and from the way he avoided eye contact, she could tell that it was an admission that he hadn't meant to make. "You know, I can eat at home," he said as he stood and left her sitting at the table alone.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco slouched in his arm chair, a frown on his face as he swirled the brown liquid in his glass. He was such a fool. He hated that he had revealed that bit of himself to her and under anger. He wanted her to know how he felt, but he wanted all that to happen in a much more romantic atmosphere and after he'd done something that was for her.  
  
He dumped back the rest of the brandy and felt his head spin a bit. He'd have a hangover in the morning, that he knew, but at the moment the liquor was doing a lot to keep him from throwing himself off the closest cliff due to abject humiliation. The floo suddenly lit up and he winced as the green light filled the room. In the hearth he could make out an object and he stood to see what it was. Suddenly, the smell of food wafted to his nose and he looked down to see a basket filled with what looked to be several different Thai dishes with shrimp, a bottle of wine, and a hangover potion. He smiled as he plucked the note from in the basket.  
  
 _Draco,  
  
Seeing as how you ditched me at dinner, I should have left you to starve. However, since you're trying very hard to make me happy, to the point where your eating habits and your attitude are both suffering, I decided to take pity on you and send you this care package of food, wine, and a much needed, if I know you at all, hangover potion.   
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. I only got upset because I don't want you to go through the trouble _for _me. If you're really serious about this party, do it so that you're happy with it._  
  
Draco folded the note and put it back in its envelop. He took the basket from the hearth and called for one of the elves to bring him a plate and utensils to eat. His stomach rumbled in anticipation and his heart and mind both felt a little lighter.


	4. What's This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Unkindness to Ron and the Weasley family. 
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks to Kim for betaing this for me! She’s always totally awesome about getting it back to me and that’s for the numerous send backs!

**December 23, 2006 - Evening  
Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire, England**  
  
Time was passing quickly and Draco found that his patience with people around him was wearing thin. Greg had seen the strain that making all of this as Hermione might want it was weighing on him heavily. Because of this he had called Blaise and Theo in to help them prepare his house for the upcoming party. The invitations had all been sent out, and as a smack in the face, he'd made sure that the Weasley family had all received one. They wouldn't come, they weren't technically invited, but Draco wanted them to know that he would gladly fill the gap in Hermione's life that they had left.   
  
As the house elves scurried around preparing decorations and discussing with one another plans for the meal to be set up in the grand dining room, Draco found himself fretting that none of it would actually come out as he had hoped. He feared that she would be disappointed. Greg entered carrying a box of glass balls to be hung from the large tree in the main parlor and found Draco staring into space, a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong? Has something else happened?" he asked his friend, Blaise and Theo coming in behind him, each holding a box as well.  
  
Draco turned to them. "This isn't going to work. It's too much, isn't it?"  
  
Blaise and Theo looked to one another and handed their boxes to a few elves as they passed. Blaise frowned and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I know what you need."  
  
"A drink," Theo and Greg said at the same time. Greg then finished, "I'm not sure alcohol is the solution to this problem."  
  
Theo snorted. "No, shagging Granger is the solution to  _this_  problem. But seeing as that's just out of reach, a drink is probably the next best option."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I don't need a drink. I need for this not to look like a bloody disaster."  
  
Greg looked at the main ballroom and how it was slowly being transformed into a winter wonderland. "Actually, I think it looks pretty impressive. Winter wonderland was the right theme to go with."  
  
"No, it should have been something cozier and family oriented."  
  
"You've got all those kids from the orphanage coming, which was a great piece of PR I might add. I think they would like it," Theo mentioned. "Also, you'll have more food than those kids have probably had their entire lives..."  
  
"Really? Orphan jokes?" Greg questioned and then turned to Draco. "You don't really care if anyone likes it but Hermione, right?"   
  
Draco hesitated and then sighed. "I'm being ridiculous, aren't I?"  
  
"You're worse than a woman," Blaise offered. "Let's have a drink," he said as he moved into Draco's parlor and began pouring them drinks.   
  
"Do you think we should be worried that your solution to every problem is a drink?" Theo asked Blaise.  
  
"I'm not the one losing my mind over whether there are enough glass balls to go on a fucking tree, am I? No. Besides, the house looks great. Cheerier than it ever looked while your parents were living." He tilted his head. "Draco, disregard the fact that you're becoming an obsessive freak about whether or not you have Granger's approval. What do you think of your efforts?"  
  
Draco looked at the tree that sat in the corner windows and the gifts for his few select friends that rested beneath. "It's alright?"  
  
"Alright? You have a bloody ice cave in your ball room," Theo answered.  
  
"And flying reindeer on the front lawn," Greg supplied as Blaise handed him a drink.  
  
"And little elves that sing," Blaise finished. "By the way, where did you find that lot?"  
  
"Oh, they're garden gnomes I offered a chunk of garden to if they would behave themselves and do what I told them to do for this party."  
  
"And they went for that?" Theo asked before he took a drink.  
  
Draco smirked. "I didn't put it in writing," he said with a chuckle.  
  
Greg then settled on the sofa and looked up at his other friends. "What we're trying to say, or at least what I'm trying to say, I don't know about those two, is this is bloody brilliant and Granger would be daft not to be appreciative of the effort you've put in."  
  
Blaise shrugged. "I was going to say 'shut the fuck up and stop whining' but yeah, that works too."   
  
Theo nodded. "It does look great. I imagine the place will be packed."  
  
"Four hundred was the count, including the orphans."  
  
"And I'm sure, seeing as you're a regular Casanova in your own right that you've already thought about maybe buying gifts for these children to show Hermione that you care about people other than yourself." Blaise asked.  
  
"I took Claudine with me yesterday to do that," Draco nodded.  
  
"And you got Granger a suitable gift?" Theo asked as he sat beside Greg on the sofa.   
  
He nodded. "I think I got her something she'd like."  
  
Blaise took a seat on the arm of the sofa as they all stared at Draco. "Well, leave the rest of it to the elves to decorate and make the food. Relax and know that whether she likes it or not, Theo and I will take the piss out of you at every opportunity for wearing your heart so openly on your sleeve."  
  
"Here! Here!" Theo said as he clinked his glass against Blaise's.  
  
Greg rolled his eyes and shoved Blaise to the floor from his perch on the arm. "You deserved that," Draco said with a smile. He downed his drink and then smiled. "You're right. The elves can do the rest of the decorating for the night. Let's drink until Greg looks pretty."  
  
Blaise stood from the floor, a smile on his face. "Now, that's the old Draco!" he said as he moved over to the bar, but frowned. "You're going to need more booze."  
  
"Cellar is stocked," Draco said as he sat on one of the wing backed chairs. "We could theoretically drink for the next forty years and not run out of alcohol."  
  
Blaise looked to the group and laughed. "Remind me why I go home."  
  
"Because you're not allowed to live here," Draco said as he held his glass up to Blaise. "Another if you please."  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione received the Floo call nearing three in the morning. The elves were distraught that the ball room was being destroyed and after the last incident with house elves and Claudine, Hermione had told Draco to have the elves come to her. As she entered the house, she was stunned to see the decorated front hall, complete with silver and gold decorations and a large tree that nearly touched the raised ceilings. A house elf greeted her as she entered through the parlor. "Misses Hermione! Master Draco is ruining it all!"  
  
"Take me to him," she said softly and followed the elf to the ball room. The entire room looked to be the inside of an ice cave, complete with icicles hanging from the ceiling. She found Draco with Blaise, Theo, and Greg in the middle of the room using their wands to blow holes into the glass windows and laughing as they did so. "Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Hermione and it was then she realized that she'd come in her robe and slippers and hadn't dressed properly. Draco sauntered over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She nearly gagged as she smelled the alcohol on him. "Hermione! You're here! What do you think? Brilliant isn't it?"  
  
She pushed him away from her and nearly stumbled over a bottle of Ogden's that was lying on the floor leaking out. She heaved a deep breath. "What are you doing?"  
  
Draco looked at his friends and then at her. "Decorating!"  
  
"Decorating? You're blowing holes in your house."  
  
"Not big ones," Theo said as he took a drink.   
  
Hermione used her wand and summoned all the glasses and made them vanish. Blaise groaned. "Ugh, Malfoy, she's killing my drunken stupor. Make her leave!"  
  
"Shhh," Draco admonished. "She's great!"  
  
"Yes," Theo asserted, "we all know you're in love with her. But she's ruining the mood," he said as he aimed his wand at the wall, not realizing that everyone else was staring at Draco, even an open mouth Hermione.  
  
She blinked at him for several seconds and then she shook her head. "Greg, Theo, Blaise...Floo yourselves home now."  
  
"But..." Theo started to protest.  
  
"Now!" she ordered and they all meandered through the house to the parlor and she waited until she heard three Floos. She didn't actually care what happened to them at the moment. In fact, she was rather put out with everyone and would make sure that Draco suffered her wrath fully in the morning.  
  
Draco swayed on his feet and Hermione rushed forward to try to steady his weight. He looked down at her, a goofy smile on his face. "You look fucking sexy, Hermione."  
  
She rolled her eyes and started to walk him towards the hall and hopefully up to his room. "Thanks," she said under her breath, hoping that they didn't fall, and if they started to, she'd let him tumble to the ground. They managed to make it up the stairs and she helped him to his room. She pushed him onto his bed and started to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Let me go."  
  
He shook his head. "No, you stay here," he said as he snuggled into her and prepared to go to sleep.   
  
"Draco Malfoy, let me up this instant."  
  
"No. For once, my dream will have you here in the morning."  
  
She lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, not at all happy with her current predicament. She struggled against his hold, but he snuggled into her deeper until she finally lay still. It was only a moment later that she realized Draco was asleep, his head resting on her shoulder, and a small smile on his face. She tried to extricate herself from his grip and finally managed to move away. She brushed the fringe from his face and realized that she was in deep trouble. Theo, whether he had meant to or not, had revealed that Draco was in love with her. She had ignored it at the time as the more pressing issue was getting everyone out and the situation settled down. But now, with time to reflect on what had happened, she was stumped.  
  
Draco liking her, or being attracted to her, was something she was prepared to handle. But a Draco that was in love with her was much harder to comprehend. She was afraid of that thought. Her feelings for Draco were caught up in a myriad of things. She disliked how arrogant he could be, she liked that he was thoughtful of her. She found him to be funny, and at times, charming. But he was also her boss and she had a hard time with separating that with someone she might possibly be interested in.  
  
And then things circled back around to whether or not her feelings for him were genuine or if they were just something left over from her failed relationship with Ron. Draco was everything wasn't and vice versa. They were polar opposites and the fact that she could have feelings for two people so diametrically different confused her greatly. She did care for Draco. She knew that. His well-being meant a lot to her. She disliked it when he was sad or upset. He challenged her on an intellectual level, which she liked. And he did have a penchant for making her laugh even when she didn't want to. Smitten? Yes. But it wouldn't be fair to him to say that she loved him. The fact of the matter was, she didn't think she was in love with him.   
  
But she knew she could be, and that was scary enough on its own.  
  
*~*  
  
 **December 24, 2006 - Morning  
Hermione’s Flat – London, England**  
  
Hermione had made her way home after an hour at Draco's side. Mostly, she was lost in thought, but a part of her feared that he might die in his sleep as she really wasn't sure how much alcohol he'd had that night. She'd lay in bed for a while, staring at the alarm clock as it ticked away and mocked her with each minute it grew closer to when she needed to wake up. She heard knock at her window and finally flung the covers off herself and went to the window to find Draco's eagle owl with a missive tucked in its claw.  
  
She let the animal in and he perched on her bedside table as she took the letter from him. She opened it and smiled at seeing the very simple note scribbled on the parchment.  
  
 _Hermione,  
  
Sorry I'm such an ass.  
  
Forgive me.  
  
Draco_  
  
She placed the parchment on the table as she reached for a quill from her writing desk and wrote back to him.  
  
 _Draco,_  
  
You are an ass. But I forgave you for that years ago.  
  
Hermione  
  
She gave it back to the owl and sent him on his way. Tonight was the night. She was nervous for him. It was odd. All the years she'd been working as his public relations consultant and party planner, never once had she been worried that one of their events would turn out to be a success. But now, faced with this event, one she had no hand in except as the catalyst, she was nervous. She wondered if it was part of her having to have control over most things in her life. However, she knew Draco well enough to know that he wouldn't settle for anything but the best.  
  
It was with that faith in him that she settled into her routine for the morning and focused on going shopping for something to wear to the black-tie affair.  
  
*~*


	5. Draco and Hermione Montage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Unkindness to Ron and the Weasley family. 
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks to Kim for betaing this for me! She’s always totally awesome about getting it back to me and that’s for the numerous send backs!

**December 24, 2006 - Evening  
Malfoy Manor - Wiltshire, England**  
  
Everyone was forced to come through the front gate, which was standing open with attendants there to load those in attendance into horse drawn sleighs to carry them up the long walk. The front gardens were illuminated brilliantly, showing off the art collection that the Malfoy family had acquired throughout their years in the ancestral home. She was seated in one of the carriages with some of the children, all who seemed to be impeccably dressed for the occasion. Their enthusiasm made Hermione smile and even she was awed to see actual reindeer flying overhead to land on the ground near the group of animals.   
  
When they stopped at the front steps, everyone was helped from the carriages from a mixture of elves dressed in green and gold or red and silver jackets, each wearing hats. Hermione realized that his elves were all free as he'd given them clothes. Either this was a recent development or it had happened long ago and he hadn't told her. The front doors were opened wide and she could see people milling in the front hall. She heard some of the children laughing as they ran through the doors and found gnomes serenading everyone in what she assumed was supposed to be 'Jingle Bells'.   
  
The tree was still intact, but now had the extra feature of being covered in fairy lights and poinsettias placed in front of it, both red and white. It felt warm and she would have to commend Draco on being able to manage that. "Children, gather around," she heard from behind her and turned to see an older woman guiding them towards the ball room. She gasped when she entered. The winter wonderland she had entered the night before seemed even more impressive as the lights swirled overhead and the holiday music filtered in from the string quartet set up to play in the corner of the room. Several couples were already dancing, swirling around the floor in a dizzy of elaborate fabric. The children she'd followed in had been ushered over to one of the large trees where gifts were being handed out by Claudine and what looked to be one of the accounting advisors dressed up as Santa. She smiled to see how happy they were being made and realized that Draco, despite her fears and even her objections might have actually pulled this off.  
  
She looked around to see if she saw him, which she did not. She did, however, find Theo, Blaise, and Greg by the bar. Blaise was chatting up a pretty blond who seemed to be lapping up his attentions while Greg and Theo seemed to be deep in conversation about something. If anyone knew where the host was, it would be the three of them. She strode across the floor and tapped Greg on the shoulder. He was the more amenable of the three. He turned and gave her a smile. "Miss Granger. You look lovely," he said as he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it."  
  
Theo nodded as he looked her up and down. He made her feel a little exposed. Her black dress wasn't all that revealing. The top was made of lace and had a deep V to the middle of her sternum and the bottom of the dress was satin that flowed over her body comfortably. The most revealing part of the dress was the back which dipped to the base of her spin, leaving her back bare. "And you gentlemen certainly clean up well," she said with a smile. "Much better than you looked last night. Or, should I say, early this morning."  
  
Theo looked to Greg and then rubbed his head. "I'm still a little fuzzy how I made it home."  
  
"Serves you right for blowing holes into Draco's house," Hermione said admonishingly. She looked to Greg. "Speaking of Draco, I haven't seen him."  
  
Greg nodded. "Right, that would be due to a problem in the dining room."  
  
"What sort of problem?"  
  
"Well, one of the children had a magic episode."  
  
"What kind of episode?"  
  
"I believe what happened was the kid had become so excited he blew up a few of the tables. It happens. I once had a crying fit so badly I blew out all the windows in my parents’ home," Greg said before he took a drink. "But if you’re looking for Draco, he's going to be in there."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thank you," she said before she turned her back to them and heard Theo whistle beneath his breath.  
  
"She makes a better statement walking away," and that was followed by a grunt. Knowing Greg, Theo received an elbow to the ribs for the comment. She would have to make sure that Greg received a wonderful present for always being a gentleman. She made her way through the crowd and found Draco in the dining room, a stern expression on his face, and his arms folded over his chest. It was more than a few tables that had been blown up. From the state of the tree that the elves were using their magic to lift, it seemed that it had affected the whole room.  
  
"We is fixing the tree, Master Draco."  
  
"Thank you, Topsy," he said to the elf.   
  
Hermione stepped up beside him, taking on his same expression. "It doesn't look that bad."  
  
He glanced at her and then suddenly turned his full attention onto her. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something and then he smiled. "Hermione you look..." he nodded, "perfect."  
  
She smiled in response as he began to walk around her and take in all in and he stopped in front of her. She straightened his bow tie and then smoothed down his shirt, feeling her heart race at being so close to him. "Thank you. As always, you look very handsome."  
  
He shrugged. "I hardly think anyone will notice me when they get a look at you," he said as he brought his hand up to one of the curls hanging loose from the knot she had her hair in.   
  
They were pulled out of their interlude by one of the elves announcing that everything had been righted. Draco looked down at the elf and nodded. "Splendid." He turned his attention back to Hermione. "Would you care for a dance?" he asked as he held his hand out to her.  
  
She placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out of the dining room and back to the ballroom. There was one thing she had learned years ago: Draco was a brilliant dancer. He informed her that as a child he was forced to take lessons as part of societal expectations. He guided her along the floor in a dizzying waltz. She nearly shivered at the heat of his hand along the skin of her back. She felt herself becoming afraid.  
  
Things were changing. Things had changed between them. Draco was no longer hiding his feelings for her behind snide remarks or innuendo. He was blatantly showing his feelings for her, and she felt a nervous flutter in her stomach and a sudden panic that made her want to run away. As the song ended, she pulled away and smiled. "I need a drink," she said softly.  
  
It was at that moment that dinner was served and people began to filter out of the ball room and into the dining room. Draco frowned as he watched Hermione scurry from him and to the bar where Greg handed her a drink and both men watched as she practically raced to the other room. Draco made his way over to his friend who frowned at him. "Did you do something wrong?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "No more than usual."  
  
Greg handed him a drink as well and they made their way into the dining room. "My suggestion is that you apologize."  
  
"For what?" he questioned.  
  
Greg shrugged. "No idea. But you should apologize."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I haven't done anything wrong," he said as he took his seat and noticed that Hermione had switched her card with Greg's which put Greg between Hermione and Draco. Now he knew something was wrong. Draco switched his card with Greg's, much to the other man's delight as he was now seated beside Tracy Davis, who he had fancied for years. Hermione looked at Draco nervously out of the corner of her eyes and he leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing," she said back, too cheerily for his liking. He continued to stare at her as she finished her champagne and then had another. She then engaged Theo in conversation about his newest business venture with Draco, a new broom company, and Draco sat back in his seat and watched how she tried to not only avoid conversation with him, but any sort of eye contact.  
  
The headmistress of the orphanage was sitting at their table and she began speaking to Draco. "It's very nice of you to have done this for them, Mister Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled and nodded. "It's my pleasure," he said as he looked around the room. "They seem to be enjoying themselves."  
  
She nodded. "They are. Thank you for purchasing their wardrobe and for all the gifts. With your donation to the home, we've been able to repair the rooms and get them all new beds."  
  
"Anything I can do to help. Hermione, here, will get you whatever you need through our corporation."  
  
Hermione turned to look at Draco, having heard her name. "It's much appreciated," the woman said in response. "Whatever made you think to include us in your celebration?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "Someone told me that Christmas was about spending time with family. My family is gone and I started thinking about children who were like me, without parents. I just wanted them to feel like someone cared about them on a day when family should be together."  
  
Draco turned to find Hermione looking at him with a smile on her face, and he wondered at her sudden change in attitude. He let it go as everyone ate through the courses, and laughter of children filled the room, which caused several of the adults to turn and see the elves entertaining a group of children seated at one of the other tables.   
  
When dinner was finished, the Headmistress of the orphanage, Amelia Turnbuckle, turned to Draco once more. "If you don't mind, Mister Malfoy, the children and I have worked up something for you. A gift."  
  
He shook his head, worried. "You didn't have to get me anything."  
  
She smiled. "It's a song," she said as she stood and the children did as well.  
  
They came to a group in the front of the room and the Headmistress began leading them in the song.  
  
 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas.  
Let your heart be light,   
From now on our troubles   
Will be out of sight_  
  
 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,   
From now on our troubles   
Will be miles away. _  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco and saw the smile on his face. He looked content. He'd changed so much over the years, nothing like the boy he once was. That person never would have done this for anyone, least of all someone he was raised to hate. And now, he sat in his large dining room, surrounded by friends, acquaintances, and had invited children who had lost everything into his home. She reached out and took his hand in hers.   
  
 _Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore,   
Faithful friends who are dear to us   
Gather near to us once more. _  
  
Draco looked down at their joined hands and then up at her. He didn't know what had sparked this little display from her, but he wouldn't release her hand upon pain of death. She turned back to watch the children sing and he was caught up in how beautiful she looked in the candle light and how everything drifted away around her. He hated how sentimental it all made him. His feelings for her were embarrassing, but at the same time, he couldn't find it in himself to be too put off about it.  
  
 _Through the years  
We all will be together   
If the Fates allow,   
Hang a shining star   
On the highest bough,   
And have yourself   
A merry little Christmas now_  
  
Hermione let go of his hand to clap and Draco did the same as everyone else in the room. The children went back to their seats and Draco stood as the Headmistress came back to the table and he shook her hand. "That was wonderful. Thank you," he said with a smile before they both sat down.  
  
After the meal was served and the children were ushered off back to the carriages, the ballroom opened up once more and the champagne began flowing more thoroughly. Hermione found herself standing with Tracy and Greg near the dance floor when she felt warm fingers slide across her back and she shivered as she turned to see Draco standing behind her. "How about another dance?"  
  
She put her hand in his and allowed him to lead her around the dance floor. She didn't know if it was the champagne or the actually dancing, but she felt light-headed and dizzy. Then again, she thought that it could have been the looks from Draco, his grey eyes staring into her and making her feel as if she were on fire. When the song ended, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear as he clapped for the orchestra. "We need to talk."  
  
He looked down at her, his expression serious. She wondered what exactly was on his mind, but he ushered her through the crowd, barely noticed as a new dance started and the floor began to fill up with eager partners. He led her to the same study he'd found her in on Halloween night and then sealed the room from anyone who might want to eaves drop on the two of them. He opened the large doors out to the terrace to let a bit of a breeze in and she sighed, relishing the cooler air on her skin. She felt like she was over-heating as it was. He perched on the arm of the sofa and stared at her. "You wanted to talk," he reminded her and she nodded, trying to gather her nerve.  
  
"This far exceeded my expectations."  
  
"You had so little faith in me?" he questioned.  
  
She shook her head. "No. It's not that. This was competing with the nostalgia I felt when I went to the Weasleys and even with my own parents. It was never a question of whether you could be successful at this."  
  
He nodded. "But I did well?"  
  
She smiled. "Very well. Draco it's truly amazing. From the ball room, dinner, and the children seemed thrilled with everything..."  
  
He smiled then as well. "I'm going to be honest. I invited them, initially, to impress you with my charity." He shrugged. "But after thinking about it I realized that they're a lot like me. I don't have any family left. Why shouldn't they have a great Christmas? I think it's actually been one of my favorite parts of the evening. You know, other than when you arrived," he admitted.  
  
She moved to stand directly in front of him and gave him a shy smile. "You've thrown me for a real loop."  
  
"How so?" he asked, tilting his head at her.  
  
Hermione looked at the wall behind him. "My life is so compartmentalized. I know where everything goes. Everything has its place. My relationship with Ron end and then everything started to spiral. But I still knew where everything went. And then you started to do this and wanted me to be happy and...I don't know where to put you, now."  
  
He took her hands in his and looked down at them. "Maybe I'm not meant to be in one of your little compartments," he said as he smoothed his thumbs over the back of her hands."  
  
She nodded. "I agree," she whispered. "Our relationship has changed so drastically over the years. You've been my enemy, an extreme annoyance, my boss, my friend...my best friend, really. You're a good man, despite your best efforts not to be one," she said with a smile. He chuckled in response. "I suppose what I'm saying is...thank you."  
  
"You're thanking me?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes. You've proven, more than anyone ever could have, that people are capable of change. And it's not just you, but I've changed. I want...well, I don't want the same things I used to want. Or the same people..."  
  
His expression changed to one of surprise and possibly hope. "Are you saying that you, maybe, want me, too?"  
  
She smiled. "It could do without the 'maybe'."  
  
His smile turned into to a full out grin. He stood then, causing her to take a step back as he brought his hands to her face and pressed his lips to hers. Her hands caught his wrists at first, then slid around his waist, stepping into him a bit more. His lips were soft as they grazed against hers, causing her to shiver against him. He broke the kiss after only a moment and rubbed his nose against hers heaved a deep breath before he whispered, "I have a ball room full of people."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, you do."  
  
"Would it be bad PR to ask everyone to leave?"  
  
She chuckled. "Incredibly so." She took a deep breath and then brushed her thumb over his lips to remove traces of her lip stick. "In the interest of your public persona, we need to do the right thing and go back there and mingle with your guests."  
  
He nodded. "Right," he leaned forward and kissed her again. Her arms moved around his neck and his hands slid over her back to around her waist. She leaned towards him when he broke the kiss this time and he smiled. "I want you to know that I love this dress on you."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Good. The expense account you set up for me paid for it."  
  
He chuckled. "Really?" he asked as he led her to the door, stopping once to check themselves in the mirror. "Then I won't feel badly in the least when I rip it off you later."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't opt for a quick shag in the study," she said softly.  
  
He stopped walking abruptly, before they reached the ballroom and he turned to her, a teasing glint in his eyes. "I want you for more than a quick shag. In fact, I think you should maybe take a sick week. You look like you're coming down with something."  
  
She smirked. "That's rather naughty of you. My  _boss_  is a slave driver."  
  
Draco's smile sent a chill down her spine and she barely suppressed the need to throw herself on him. "I'm sure with the right  _persuasion_  he'd let you do or have anything you could possibly want."  
  
She grinned and pulled him to the ballroom. "Come on, Mr. Malfoy. You're going to dance me off my feet."  
  
"And straight to my bed," he said as he pulled her into his arms and they began swirling around the floor, laughing and flirting the remainder of the evening.  
  
 ****

**~The End~**


End file.
